


Creators Eyes

by StarGamerxox



Series: 30 Day Sanscest Challenges [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Angst, Cuddling Somewhere, Dates, Denial, Fluff, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, cuteness, on a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: This came from a 30 day challenge list of prompts. I didn’t write this in 30 days. I found 3 different prompt lists overtime and I’ll list each lists prompts in the series description.Ink couldn’t love, he had no soul.But that wasn’t to say Ink didn’t want to love.Ink wanted to love Error and Error actually loved Ink.Who knows what could happen.But Error trusts in the future whenever he looks into the Creators eyes
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: 30 Day Sanscest Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755211
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. Day 1; Holding Hands

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.

“Noooooo.” Error grumbled and Ink giggled softly as his eyes changed to a yellow star and a blue star. Ink poked him again and Error rolled away from him in an attempt to escape the creators nagging.

“Come on Error. Let’s go.” Ink was quieter this time, whispering gently to try and help Error ‘wake up’ in a kinder way.

“No. Let me pretend to sleep and ignore life.” Error grumbled louder before hands grabbed his arms and lifted him up gently.

“Error, it’s not good for you here.” Ink grumbled, pulling the other up all the way before releasing him the second he started glitching fiercely.

“I don’t care.” Error grumbled and Ink sighed, his eye lights turning into two blue teardrops.

“I wish you did care Error.” Ink shuffled away from him before looking backwards at the dark boned skeleton. He felt paint rise in his throat and fought down a wave of dark paint. 

“Why are you still even here?” Error snapped and Ink shrugged.

“I care.” Ink huffed, reaching out a hand for Error who looked at it before turning away quickly.

“No. You don’t. You only care about whether I destroy au’s or not.” Error grumbled and Ink looked down.

“Grab my hand Error. We should head back before Nightmare comes to check on you.” Ink whispered and after a moment's hesitation, Error reached up and grabbed the creator's hand.

Once they were thought the portal back into the doodle sphere, Ink called Nightmare. He hadn’t been very upset when Error let his hand go but was rather surprised when Error grabbed his hand again when Ink sat down on the couch again. 

“Error?” Ink looked at him and Error grumbled, leaning away from the creator but refusing to let go of the emotionless skeleton's hand.

“Don’t talk about this. Ever.” Error grumbled and Ink began to laugh happily. Error looked over and flushed yellow before looking away.

“What do you find so funny?” Error asked and Ink shrugged, squeezing Erros hand tightly.

“I have no clue Error. I’m soulless, remember? I don’t always understand why I do something. I don’t feel natural joy. I have no idea why I’m laughing, blame my artificial emotions.” Ink leaned on Error's shoulder. The destroyer tensed before shoving the creator away.

“Don’t touch me!” Error yelped.

“You're the one holding my hand still!” Ink yelled.

“Shut. Up.” Error grumbled, blushing again and looking away. Ink smirked and poked Errors cheek again. Error tensed and Ink smiled softly.

“Why are you blushing glitchy?” Ink teased and Error flicked him.

“You. Know. Exactly. Why.” Error grumbled. Ink smiled and leaned against him again, tightening his grip on his opposite hand.

“Yea, I know.”


	2. Day 2; Cuddling Somewhere

“Error!” Ink whined as Error finally appeared back home in the doodle sphere.

“Why are you still here Ink? Don’t you have work?” Error grumbled as he flopped himself on the living room couch.

“No. Dream canceled the meeting because you and Nightmare caused some chaos.” Ink looked over at Error from his spot on the stairs, sketching in his sketchbook. 

“Sanctioned chaos.” Error pointed out, barely lifting his face from the couch before dropping it back onto the plush fabric.

“It may be sanctioned by me but not by the others. You know they hate the fact you live here and that we are… together,” Ink blushed and looked down. Error blushed as well, although his blush was hidden in the couch fabric. They sat alone in silence until Ink stood up and walked to the couch. Error barely lifted his head so Ink could sit before dropping his head back in Inks lap. Error turned to lay on his back and look up at his ‘mate’.

(although could he really call him ‘mate’ if mate was the skele term for lovers and Ink couldn’t actually love naturally? Skeletons didn’t really use the term boyfriend, most terms were gender neutral. Usually mate stood for datemate although when skeletons married, it became short for soulmates.)

“How are they gonna handle our movie hang out then? You invited them didn’t you? If they hate me then will they actually show up?” Error pointed out and Ink shrugged.

“No clue. They said they will so they probably will. Even if they hate you.” Ink hummed, looking down at Error who smiled blandly. Error turned and cuddled into Inks ‘stomach’. 

“Tired?” Ink asked and Error nodded.

“Very.” He grumbled. Ink smiled softly, moving around before suddenly there was a pillow underneath Error's head. It took the destroyer a while to realize Ink had grabbed a pillow and put it under the destroyer's skull. 

One thing Error realized is that once he had lived in the doodles sphere long enough, he could sleep. He realized sleep was something he had missed for years. He also decided sleep was one of the best things he had ever experienced. Sadly he also realized that he was a very, very, light sleeper.

“Oh… sorry Error.” Ink whispered as Error let out a tiny groan, now awakened by Ink’s movements.

“What…. are *yawn* you even doing.” Error grumbled, hiding his face back in the pillow as Ink gently ran a hand over his skull.

“I got a call from Dream. Apparently Nightmare’s crew ‘bothered’ an au, so now I have to deal with that.” Ink sighed and Error whined. Ink smiled and nuzzled Error’s skull.

“I know. I know. But I should be back soon, I promise. Just sleep and it will be like nothing by the time I get back.” Ink whispered.

Ink lied. He realized that like an hour into his mission. Nightmare hadn’t just ‘bothered’ this au. He had left it a mess like his group had a party there. (He didn’t actually doubt that they may have had a party.) None of the inhabitants were hurt but cleaning it up was going to take hours.

“So… how's that destroyer of yours?” Dream asked sarcastically. Ink rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend.

“He’s doing great. How’s that mass murderer of yours?” Ink smirked and Dream lit up yellow, looking away.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He grumbled and Ink held back a loud burst of maniacal laughter. 

“Oh- you're talking about Killer aren’t you Ink? Wait! No way, Dream! Are you actually dating him yet?” Blue asked and Dream yelped out again, hiding his face in his knees.

“Shut. Up. He has no clue yet.” Dream grumbled and Ink rolled his eyes.

“Exactly my point.”

Error awoke with a rush of disappointment a few hours after Ink left. Ink still wasn’t back yet. He frowned and closed his eyes briefly, scanning the multiverse’s coding for Ink. He was still in that au. Error stood up, pulling a blanket around his shoulders, and opened a glitchy portal. He stepped through and shivered at the outside air.

“Error? What’s wrong?” It seems that Ink had been nearby when the destroyer teleported in Because he appeared at his side, worriedly checking Error over for any injuries.

“It’s practically midnight… why haven’t you come home yet?” Error yawned again and Ink smiled softly.

“It took a bit longer here… but I can take a break for a little bit.” Ink pulled the very sleepy skeleton over to the side of a building. Almost immediately Error fell onto the ground and curled up at his side, cuddling into the creator’s warmth. Ink smiled and wrapped his arms around Error as his sleepy mate just was content to cuddle there until he fell asleep. 

“Heh…” Ink nuzzled the destroyer's skull and used some magic to continue cleaning up the universe while Error slept cuddled up to him.


	3. Day 3; Gaming/Watching a Movie

“Ink! Get the door!” Error called from the kitchen where he was pulling out another freshly popped bag of popcorn.

“Got it!” Ink called as he threw open the door. Outside stood Blue and, to Inks surprise, BlueBerror. 

“Wha-“

“Shhh… Where’s Error?” Blue asked and, once Ink realized what was going on, Ink smiled and pointed towards the kitchen. BlueBerror was one of Error's closest friends who sadly hadn’t been able to see Error since the star sans’ closed off BlueBerror’s original au to ‘protect’ him from Error. 

“Thanks.” BlueBerror whispered and Ink nodded as the similar looking glitch tiptoed towards the kitchen. 

“Blue!” Error screeched the second his friend appeared in his vision. BlueBerror laughed as Error tackled him and hugged him like nothing else mattered.

“I missed you too.” The glitched swap sans smiled and hugged his friend tighter.

“How is BlueScreen?” Error asked and BlueBerror smiled.

“The kid is doing good. He’s coming over later although I don’t know if I was supposed to tell you that.” He laughed. Error smiled and nodded. BlueScreen was Error and BlueBerror’s ‘son’. He was the incident that came from Error trying to save BlueBerror during a reset. He was able to keep Blue in the Anti-Void but now they had another guest. 

“Get the door!” Error yelled again from his spot in the kitchen with BlueBerror. Ink called out to say that he would before opening the door just to see Dream standing awkwardly, BlueScreen standing next to him.

“I found this roaming about. He said BlueBerror was here so I took the kid with me cause I had no guests anyways.” Dream whispered. BlueScreen grinned and shifted weight between his feet.

“That’s great! Error is catching up with BlueBerror in the kitchen.” Ink hummed and BlueScreen darted off happily. A minute later, happy Error noises echoed from the kitchen and Ink laughed quietly.

“Do you have any idea what movie we are watching?” Dream asked and Ink shrugged.

“Blue, our Blue that is, started looking at movies, let’s go join him while those three catch up.” Ink grabbed his friend’s arm and they both darted off.

“I missed you squirt.” Error laughed and BlueScreen grinned.

“The feeling’s mutual Error, or pops? What should I call you? We never really figured that out before the au got locked and we got separated.” BlueScreen hummed.

“Well what do you call BlueBerror?” Error asked and BlueScreen grinned.

“He hates it but I call him mom!” Error promptly burst out laughing and fell over. BlueScreen laughed as well and BlueBerror let out a rather annoyed groan.

“Then call me dad!” Error cheered. 

“Don’t encourage him! Error!” BlueBerror whined and BlueScreen took this moment to cuddle close to his so-called ‘mother’.

“Error! Movie time!” Ink called, popping into the room.

“Okay!” Error grumbled as he left with the creator. Ink cheered when Error sat down and plopped himself on his mates lap, hiding his face in the others neck for a moment. Error had to smile at the way Ink cuddled close to him. He looked down at his soulless mate who had hidden his face, soft breathing hitting against Error’s neck.

“Love you…” Error whispered as the movie started and he could hear Inks faint chuckle.

“Love you too glitchy, love you as much as I’m able to love.” Ink whispered back to his mate who didn’t frown but smiled more.

“You can love much more then you might believe squid. Trust me.” He hummed before adjusting Ink so his face couldn’t hide in the destroyers neck. Ink let out a tiny whine before cuddling closer and watching the movie. For a few moments it was like they were the only ones in the room. Just them in the endless expanse of time and space.

Just them and a movie playing as if they weren’t meant to oppose each other for all of eternity.


	4. Day 4; On A Date

“Ink-“

“Shush!” 

“But Ink-“

“No! Trust me Glitchy! I can lead you to our date spot just fine!” Ink said stopping. Error promptly kept watching and bumped into yet another pole.

“How can I trust you? You’ve allowed me, your blindfolded mate, to bump into at least ten poles in the last half hour.” Error grumbled. Ink giggled and rotated on the balls of his heels to lightly peck Errors cheek.

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” Ink hummed and Error grumbled something before sighing. 

“Your promises are as soulless as you, love.” Error said a bit louder and Ink laughed again. He had been so insecure about his soullessness but Error had made sure to work those insecurities down to almost nothing.

“Oh shush. I can be held to my promises,” ink giggled and Error frowned.

“No, Inky, you can’t.”

“Awe Glitchy-“

“Just… don’t let me run into anything and I might forgive you.” Error huffed and Ink giggled.

“Okay!”

~~~~~~~~

“I hate you.” Error huffed as he pulled off his blindfold. Even though Ink had said that he wouldn’t allow Error to run into anything else, Error ran into a lot.

“I love you too Glitchy.” Ink giggled and he nuzzled Error's cheek. Error shoved his face away and crossed his arms in complaint.

“Fine! I’m sorry I made you run into things glitchy! How about,.. a picnic in OuterTale to make up for it?” Ink asked and Error looked around.

“We are already in OuterTale with what looks like a picnic basket.” Error said dully and ink grinned.

“Exactly! This is my apology!” Ink grinned even wider and Error narrowed his eyes, making the soulless skeleton squirm.

“Ink… did you just walk me in a giant circle while creating things for me to bump into so I thought we were walking? We were already in OuterTale before we left.” Error said emotionlessly.

“N-no!” Ink squeaked and Error grinned at his flustered mate.

“Ink…” He hummed and Ink covered his face in embarrassment.

“Okay but I didn’t know what to do so I lead you around in circles. I just wanted to give you a nice date! I know you like OuterTale but I had no clue what else to do… I swear that I never meant for you to bump into things! I just wanted this date to be perfect for you!” Ink whined and Error couldn’t help but melt into a smile.

“Awe… Squid. That’s adorable.” Error hummed and his mate lit up like a rainbow firework on the 4th of July.

“S-shut up! I’m soulless so I can’t put emotion into a relationship like you can, at least not real emotions, but I can at least try to do dates!” Ink whined and Error couldn’t help but smile again, moving closer to his flustered datemate before grabbing the artist’s cheekbones.

“Squid. Don’t panic about it. I may tease you but I’d understand okay? I love you, soulless or not, and I’ll probably always love you. Let’s just enjoy this picnic okay?” Error had tried desperately to ignore his glitching but Ink had to remove Error’s hands as the touch seemed to cause the glitching in the first place.

“Let’s.”


	5. Day 5; Kissing

Error wasn’t ever one for romantics, that had always been his mate's thing, but he wanted to make their two year anniversary perfect for Ink. Ink was always the romantic but he had been busy with work so Error had the chance to make this day great for Ink. That was one thing Error really wanted to do.

Ink loved his art. That was always something Error knew and accepted. Ink liked to make a mess when he painted but he knew that made Error uncomfortable so he always made sure to keep his art to one corner and be very careful. Since Error hated clutter, Ink never left his art supplies downstairs but that meant he had a long trek to carry heavy materials.

With that in mind, Error had the perfect plan for their anniversary. It was a difficult thing for him to do but he did it anyway for Ink. He wanted to prove that Ink didn’t have to give up everything for him and he wanted to prove that he accepted Ink, messy paint and all.

Error drug all of Ink’s art supplies downstairs. He felt a pang of guilt when he did because it was hard for him and yet Ink did it everyday just for Error. It made this just more worth a bit of discomfort at first.

After everything was downstairs, Error went to painting which was something he wasn’t good at. He tried to paint Ink and him on that first day living in Ink's house, the day Ink dragged him out of the anti void. It wasn’t perfect but Error at least thought it was nice and he had made an ample mess. That alone was perfect for Ink.

“Glitchy? I’m home! Happy anniver-“ Ink nearly dropped his gifts in shock. He thought he went all out with his roses and spicy underfell chocolate but this made him wanna cry.

“Hey Squid,” Error grin as soon as he noticed his mate. Ink turned to Error and wiped away his tears that had just begun to form in his eye sockets.

“Glitchy… is this for me?” Ink whispered and Error grinned, walking over to pull his mate into a hug.

“Yes. It’s for you Squid… do you like your anniversary gift?” Error asked and Ink looked up at him, grinning as he wiped away more tears.

“It blows my gift out of the water.” Ink mumbled and Error looked down at the roses and chocolate.

“Hey, yours is sweet too Squid. You know I love chocolates and roses are our thing. It’s still sentimental to us. Your gift is just as good.” Error whispered and Ink laughed softly as he teared up more.

“This is gonna make you uncomfortable. Are you sure?” Ink laughed softly and Error wiped away those tears that Ink was still crying.

“I’m positive Squid. It makes you uncomfortable too, so much white space yet you never complain. The least I can do is put just as much into this relationship as you do.” Error was starting to glitch at the touch but he didn’t want to let go of Ink.

“I put so much more in because I can’t give you true and honest love. I want to love you so much but I can’t so I put more into this. I want you to feel loved even if my lack of soul makes that impossible.” Ink whispered as he moved away from Error so he could stop glitching. Ink's eyes shifted through a kaleidoscope of colors when Error smiled at him before his eyelights settled on a pink heart and gold star.

“You shouldn’t need to put more in. I knew you had no soul from the beginning. I accepted that when I accepted you. You won’t ever have to worry about changing. I love you as you are,” Error pulled Ink closer again, raising the artist's face. Ink blushed before both eyes changed to hearts and Error pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Pay Attention!,

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even with stuff like this, is helpful


End file.
